


Sleep Well, Cariad

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gwen Bashing, Hugs, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Ianto's dad sucked, Kissing, M/M, Owen secretly cares about our little teaboy, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, but jack makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Gwen have a fight about Jack. Gwen takes it too far, and Ianto panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me one day. My first dive into writing for Torchwood.

Ianto glanced up from brewing the team's third round of coffee and caught sight of Gwen pressing herself up against Jack inside of his office. Jack squirmed, looking distinctly uncomfortable before catching Ianto’s eye and shooting an apologetic look to his lover before he quickly pushed Gwen away, and disappeared down to his bunker. 

Ianto sighed and turned around to continue making the team's coffee. Gwen's boots clicked on the stairs as she descended from Jack's office, a thoughtful look on her face. She entered the kitchen and leaned back on the counter. 

"Hello, Ianto." 

Ianto picked up his tray of mugs and brushed past her, murmuring a quiet greeting. He delivered Tosh and Owen their drinks and was headed towards the stairs up to Jack's office when Gwen stepped in front of him. 

"Oh, sorry Gwen," he said, holding her coffee out to her, "I almost forgot about yours." 

Gwen set her mug down on a nearby table and crossed her arms.

"Ianto," she began, harshly, "I know you've got your little...thing...going on with Jack, but I'm only going to say this once so listen well."

Ianto's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms defensively. 

"Stay away from Jack. He's mine and he's obviously only using you for a good shag, so I suggest you break it off now to safe yourself some heartache."

Ianto’s jaw dropped and he stared at Gwen before setting Jack’s coffee down and glaring at her. 

“Listen, I don’t know what kind of relationship you’ve deluded yourself into thinking that you have with Jack, but in case you need reminding, he’s taken and so are you,” he said, taking a step forward. “So back the hell off.” 

“You can’t speak to me like that!” she screeched. 

Tosh wandered over silently and watched with wide eyes. 

“Need I remind you, that you’re just the tea boy? We don’t even need you here.” Gwen said, coldly.

“At least Jack actually wants me.” Ianto sneered. “Why don’t you go home to Rhys and tell him all about your little love affair with Owen? Oh, and while you’re at it, why don’t you mention how you’ve been flirting with Jack? I’m sure he’ll be fine with it!” 

“Rhys loves me!” Gwen yelled. 

“Not if he knew what a liar you are!” Ianto retorted before a loud CRACK filled the air. 

Ianto held a hand to his cheek, staring at Gwen with wide, scared eyes. Tosh ran towards Ianto and put herself between him and Gwen. Gwen stood in front of them, breathing heavily, staring at Ianto with a shocked expression. 

“Ianto, I…” She said, taking a step forward.

Ianto whimpered and backed up against the wall. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry.” He slid down the wall and curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

Tosh glared at Gwen before stooping down to look at the young man shaking against the wall. “Ianto? Are you alright?” She said, gently, reaching out to stroke his hair. Ianto flinched away and squeezed his eyes shut, a sob hitching in his throat. 

“I’m sorry, don’t hurt me, please,” he cried. 

“Owen!” Tosh called, shakily. “Something’s wrong with Ianto!”

Owen rushed into the room. “What’s the teaboy done now? I was b-oh shit.” He crouched down next to Ianto and glared at Gwen. 

“What the fuck did you do to him?” 

Gwen paled. “I don’t…he just…I didn’t mean to hurt him,” she said, feebly.

“You hit him?” Owen said, clenching his fists. Gwen nodded, ashamed. “Get away from him. You’re going to make this worse.”

“It was just a slap…” She tried. 

“Go!” Owen yelled, making Ianto jump and cry out. He buried his face in his knees and shook. 

“Tosh, go get Jack,” Owen directed. 

Tosh nodded and rushed towards Jack’s office. 

“Teaboy? Ianto? Hey look at me, okay?” Owen said, surprisingly softly. 

Ianto glanced up at Owen from under his wet lashes. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out, his breath coming in short gasps.

Owen shook his head. “No. No, it’s okay, Ianto. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s alright. Just breathe.” 

Jack suddenly rushed in, Tosh trailing behind him. “Owen? What’s happened? What’s wrong with him?” Jack said, kneeling next to his panicked lover. 

Owen met Jack’s questioning gaze. “Gwen hit him. I think he’s reacting like this due to past abuse from his father.” 

“How’d you know about that?” Jack asked, shocked.

“It’s in his file. As his doctor, it’s my responsibility to know about any past medical issues.” Owen paused. “How’d you know?”

“He told me about him.” Jack said, sadly. 

Owen nodded. 

Jack reached out slowly to try and soothe Ianto, but Owen gripped his wrist before he could touch him. 

“Don’t you’ll scare him.” 

“Well what the fuck do you want me to do?! He’s having a panic attack!” Jack cried, helplessly.

Ianto panicked as black spots danced across his vision. “J-Jack!” He gasped out, reaching for him. 

Jack scooted forward and gathered Ianto into his arms. “Shh. It’s alright, sweetheart. You’re alright. You’re safe here.” 

Ianto gripped Jack’s shirt tightly and pressed his face into Jack’s shoulder. 

“Jack you’ve got to get him to calm down. He’s going to pass out at this rate,” Owen said, quietly. 

Jack ran one hand through Ianto’s hair, the other rubbing small circles on his back. “Yan? Breathe with me, okay? In and out. Nice and slow.” 

Ianto’s breathing began to even out after a few minutes of gentle coaxing. 

“That’s it cariad,” Jack said, gently kissing his Welshman’s hair. 

Ianto trembled in Jack’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he said, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Jack cradled Ianto’s face, gently swiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jack kissed him softly. 

Ianto pulled away and shook his head. “I’m sorry I’m so weak. God, I’m pathetic!” He said, frustrated. 

Jack shook his head. “No. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, Ianto Jones, and that’s saying something.” 

“Really?” Ianto sniffled.

“Absolutely,” Jack said, nuzzling Ianto’s cheek. 

Ianto sniffed and curled farther into the warmth of his captain’s arms. Owen and Tosh sat nearby, watching them silently. 

“Why don’t you take Ianto down to your bunker?” Owen suggested. “He needs some rest.”

Jack nodded and helped Ianto up from the floor, keeping a steady hand on his back as they walked up to Jack’s office. Jack climbed down the ladder quickly and waited for Ianto at the bottom. He led his lover over to the small bed, and Ianto sat down on the edge quietly while Jack bent down to remove his shoes. He helped Ianto out of his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. Ianto crawled under the covers and curled up into a ball. Jack brushed the hair away from his forehead and pressed a light kiss there. He turned to climb back up the ladder when a quiet voice stopped him. 

“Jack?” 

Jack turned. Ianto was sitting up in the bed with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. 

“Can you stay...Please?”

Jack smiled softly. “Of course. I was just going to go talk to Gwen. She was completely out of line. She shouldn’t have touched you.” Jack’s expression soured at the thought of the Welsh woman. 

“No please don’t! This is all my fault; I shouldn’t have provoked her…” Ianto said, quickly. 

Jack came over and sat next to Ianto. “If I know anything about you, which I do, then I know this isn’t your fault. Why don’t you tell me what happened?” 

Ianto sighed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. Jack lay down next to him and shifted them so that Ianto was cradled against his chest. 

“It was after she’d left your office. You’d come down here, and I was making some coffee for the team. I was passing it around and she stopped me before I could come and bring you yours. She told me…” he trailed off, burying his face in Jack’s shirt. 

Jack ran his fingers soothingly through Ianto’s soft hair. 

“She told me that all you wanted me for was a good shag,” he whispered, “and that no one needs me here anyway.” 

Jack tightened his grip on the younger man. “That’s not true, Yan. I promise I’m not leaving you unless you tell me to go. You’re more than just a good shag.” 

Jack paused. “You’re everything to me,” he said, quietly. He pressed a chaste kiss to Ianto’s trembling lips. “What happened after that?”

“I don’t really know,” he sighed. “I was so angry and hurt, so I told her that at least you actually wanted me.”

Ianto smirked slightly, and Jack chuckled, thumbing his cheek affectionately. 

“Then I called her a liar…because of what she does to Rhys…” Ianto took a shaky breath. “Then she slapped me.” Ianto shook his head. “I don’t know what happened. I just…it was like I was a kid again, and my father was backing me into a corner…” he trailed off. 

“Why am I so weak?!” Ianto yelled, gripping Jack’s shirt in his fists. “I can’t even take a little slap without having a fucking panic attack!” 

“Shh,” Jack cooed. “You’re not weak. You’re so strong, cariad. You endured that hell for years. You’re so brave, Ianto.”

“I don’t feel very brave,” Ianto sighed. 

“You are,” Jack insisted. “Remember out in the country? When you saved Tosh?” 

Ianto shuddered at the memory. 

“You shot Owen when he was trying to open the rift.” Jack nuzzled his nose into Ianto’s hair. “You’re willingly in a relationship with me; I’d say that’s pretty brave, sweetheart.”

Ianto laughed quietly. “You know, that’s the second time you’ve called me that today,” he said. 

Jack replayed his last statement in his head. “What? You mean sweetheart? Sorry, I’ll stop if it bothers you.”

“No. No, I like it. It’s nice to belong to someone.”

Ianto yawned. He smiled when he felt Jack’s lips brush his own. 

“Sleep well, my cariad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted me to continue this fic! (even though I wasn't planning on it) Your wish is my command, dear readers.

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto drift to sleep. He silently slid out of bed, careful not to wake Ianto, and climbed the ladder back up to his office. He walked down to the main floor of the Hub, searching for a certain Welsh woman. He found her in the small kitchen, nursing a cup of tea. She glanced up as Jack entered the room.

“Hello, Jack,” she spoke, quietly.

“Gwen,” he responded, stiffly.

“How’s Ianto?”

“Sleeping.”

Gwen sighed and set her cup on the counter. “Look Jack, I really am sorry-”

Jack cut in. “No, _you_ look, Gwen Cooper. I just spent the last half hour listening to Ianto crying and panicking because you couldn’t control your damn temper! He thinks that it’s _his_ fault and he was trying to fucking apologize to me for having a panic attack!”

Gwen mumbled something under her breath.

“What was that?”

She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I hurt him, I didn’t mean to…but it is kind of his fault. I mean he started it…” She trailed off when she met Jack’s fiery glare.

“Can you even hear yourself?!” he yelled.

“Hey! Don’t scream at me because your little shag can’t take a little slap! I mean come on! I didn’t even hit that hard!” She yelled back.

“What the fuck is your problem with him?!”

Down below in Jack’s bunker, Ianto awoke to sounds of yelling coming from the Hub. He sluggishly climbed the ladder and stumbled out into the Hub where he was greeted to the sight of Jack and Gwen’s screaming match.

“All I was trying to do was tell him how quick you’re going to drop him once you’ve had your fun! We all know your reputation, Jack! Then he just outright insulted me, so I put him in his damn place! It’s not even my fault!”

“Why can’t you open your eyes, Gwen! You will never be what Ianto is to me! Whatever it is you think is happening between us isn’t there!”

Gwen faltered, and her glare softened. “You really do love him don’t you?” she asked sadly.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but paused when a soft “I’m sorry.” came from behind him. He spun around to see Ianto watching them warily.

“Yan..”

“No, it’s okay, Jack,” he met Gwen’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have provoked you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he said, voice cracking slightly.

Gwen’s face fell. “Ianto…”

Jack walked over to Ianto and wrapped his arms around his young lover, bringing him in for a hug. Ianto tucked his face into Jack’s neck.

“I’m sorry I’m useless. She’s right, no one needs me here.”

“Ianto stop, please. I’m so sorry,” Gwen raked her fingers through her hair. “God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Jack glared at Gwen. “I think you should leave.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you firing me?”

Jack sighed. “No. You’re suspended indefinitely. I don’t to see you anywhere near here until I call you back in. Understood?”

She nodded and collected her things. She paused on her way out. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry.”

Jack watched as the cog door rolled shut behind her. He glanced down at the Welshman in his arms. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again.”

Ianto looked up, confused. “Say what again?”

“That you’re useless. You’re so brilliant, Ianto. I don’t know what this place would do without you.”

Ianto laughed quietly. “Probably crash and burn.”

Jack chuckled.

“I don’t know what _I’d_ do without you,” he mumbled into Ianto’s hair. He paused, as if thinking. “Probably crash and burn,” he decided at last.

He felt Ianto smile into the skin of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about the length, but as I said, I wasn't planning on writing another part.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> seducing-you-with-my-awkwardness.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: seducing-you-with-my-awkwardness.tumblr.com


End file.
